The Forbidden Heir
by S.LAFOREST
Summary: TRADUCTION. De quoi serait capable une magicienne si son amant la rejetait pour l'amour d'une simple plébéienne ? John et Kitty Mandrake, attention, Jane Farrar est là.
1. Chapitre 1

T/N : Hello tout le monde. Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire, cependant, elle ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire ! C'est la première (et la seule en fait) fanfic que je lis sur la Triloge de Bartiméus, et elle m'a beaucoup plue. Alors voila, j'ai décidé de partager.

Auteur : AgiVega.

Traductrice : Eileen Fairie.

Titre : The Forbidden Heir L'Héritier Interdit.

Résumé : L'histoire d'un jeune homme qui recherche tellement le pouvoir qu'il ne remarque pas ce qui est réellement important dans la vie. Et Jane est là pour le ruiner toujours plus...

Basée sur : La Triloge de Bartiméus, de Jonathan Stroud.

_L'intrigue se situe après le deuxième tome de la trilogie. _

Chapitre 1 : Le Début d'Une Très Mauvaise Journée

Jane regardait affectueusement le jeune homme étendu près d'elle. Ses longs cheveux étaient étendus épars sur l'un de ses oreillers rose en soie, et son torse dénudé se soulevait et s'abaissait en un rythme paisible. Elle n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de voir Mandrake afficher un air paisible –la plupart du temps, il était irritable, hargneux, et s'inquiétait toujours à propos de la politique. Sans aucun doute –étant le Ministre des Affaires Intérieures, il avait un énorme poids sur les épaules- un poids qu'il portait depuis 5 ans.

John avait 19 ans maintenant et était un assez beau jeune homme dont le teint était pâle, les yeux bleus énigmatiques, et avait de longs cheveux qui avaient l'habitude d'assombrir les traits élégants de son visage tel un rideau noir. Son physique avait aussi changé depuis sa première rencontre avec Jane : étant un Ministre, il pouvait se permettre de posséder une immense maison avec une piscine de taille également imposante à l'arrière du jardin. Apparemment, il avait toujours aimé nager, même lorsqu'il était un petit garçon. Maintenant, quiconque avait la chance de le voir sans chemise aurait pu dire que c'était un nageur enthousiaste. Ce n'est pas que tout le tout le monde _avait_ eu la chance de le voir sans chemise –seule Jane Farrar avait eu ce privilège. Elle était sa maîtresse depuis 2 ans maintenant.

Leur relation ne se basait pas sur l'amour –ils auraient volontiers maudits quiconque aurait affirmé qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre- c'était une relation de commodité. Jane était attirée par la belle apparence du jeune et sa haute position au sein du gouvernement, et espérait qu'un jour le monde la connaîtrait telle Madame Mandrake. Quant à John (le seul nom qu'elle lui connaissait, même si elle avait essayé –et échoué- de découvrir à maintes reprises son nom de naissance), Jane était le parfait objet anti-stress. Et sa vie était stressante, en effet :

Malgré le petit triomphe qu'il avait exercé sur la toujours plus forte Résistance, en dénichant et en incarcérant l'un de leurs meneurs, Kathleen Jones, le jeune homme savait que la « guerre » avec les plébéiens était loin d'être terminée. Si possible, ils n'en deviendraient que plus vicieux depuis que Mademoiselle Jones avait été envoyée à la Tour et provoquaient des bagarres dans tout Londres.

Pour couronner le tout, la situation en Amérique n'était pas aussi rose que l'aurait souhaité le gouvernement, et John était constamment après des espions Américains suspectés qui soit s'infiltraient dans la société magique de Londres, soit se mélangeaient aux plébéiens britanniques, devenant instigateurs de la rébellion.

Pour résumer, John Mandrake avait une vie pleine de stress dont le seul apaisement était de s'épuiser dans sa piscine ou de « s'épuiser » dans le lit de Jane Farrar.

o o o O O O o o o

Les premiers rayons du soleil levant apparurent à travers la fenêtre, incitant Jane à se lever et faire le café. Léger pour elle, et un extra fort pour son amant. Aucun doute, John aurait certainement une nouvelle journée difficile : le Premier Ministre lui-même avait exigé sa présence pour une rencontre d'une grande importance ce matin-là. Il était plus que probable qu'ils discuteraient de la Résistance, ou de la situation en Amérique, ou des deux.

Lorsque Jane retourna dans la chambre avec deux tasses de café fumant, la vue qui l'accueillit l'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte.

John était en train de faire un cauchemar. Il se tordait et se retournait dans son sommeil, les bras fouettant l'air comme s'il se battait contre un démon. « Je t'aurais Lovelace…je t'aurais pour ça… » murmura-t-il comme ses bras s'abaissèrent sur le matelas. « Bartiméus…tu iras voler l'Amulette chez Lovelace…Bartiméus, c'est un ordre ! »

Soudainement, le murmure s'arrêta, et le jeune homme se redressa, haletant. Son regard retomba sur la jeune femme se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Que…que s'est-il passé ? »

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Jane d'une voix neutre, et elle se dirigea vers lui avec le plateau. Peut-être as-tu fais un mauvais rêve ?

Il glissa ses doigts à travers ses mèches noires, les balayant de son visage. « Peut-être. Je n'ai pas…_parlé_, n'est-ce pas ? »

Durant une seconde, il ressembla à ce même petit garçon vulnérable qu'elle avait failli réussir à ensorceler 5 années plus tôt. « Non, tu n'as pas dit quoique ce soit, tu n'as juste pas arrêté de convulser. » répondit-elle, lui tendant une tasse de café. « Tiens, ça t'aidera à t'éclaircir les idées. Dépêche-toi, Deveraux t'attends pour dans une demi-heure. »

-Une demi-heure ? s'étrangla John, jetant un coup d'œil furtif au réveil près du lit. Fait chier. Tu aurais pu me réveiller plus tôt, tu sais.

Il avala son café d'une traite et s'engouffra rapidement dans la salle de bains voisine.

_J'aurais pu_, pensa Jane avec amusement. _Mais alors, je ne t'aurais pas entendu mentionner le nom de Bartiméus, mon tendre. Je l'avais presque oublié, stupide que je suis. Ca ne fait jamais de mal de se rappeler de telles choses…Je t'aime bien John, mais tu peux être un formidable ennemi autant que tu es un bon amant. Peut-être un jour me révèleras-tu ton nom de naissance dans ton sommeil…_Elle s'autorisa un rictus de contentement. Avoir John Mandrake pour amant avait de nombreux avantages.

o o o O O O o o o

Nathaniel, irrité, écrasa le klaxon de sa limousine. Il était au volant de la voiture –il la conduisait lui-même depuis qu'il était assez âgé pour avoir un permis de conduire. Ne pas avoir à compter sur un chauffeur lui procurait la grande liberté d'aller où il voulait, quand il voulait.

Maintenant, pourtant, sa liberté était restreinte par l'embouteillage du trafic matinal. Durant dix minutes, il avait avancé centimètre par centimètre dans la queue sans fin allant vers Whitehall.

Il commençait à perdre patience. Non, il l'avait même déjà perdue. La seule chose qui le retenait d'aboyer à travers la fenêtre de sa voiture à quiconque écouterait était sa dignité. John Mandrake, le plus jeune ministre de tous les temps, ne s'abaisserait pas au point de laisser de répugnants plébéiens le voir perdre ses moyens.

Le matin avait été horrible, et de loin. Il se rappelait encore vivement de son rêve –un rêve qui le hantait depuis maintenant neuf ans : l'humiliation dont il avait souffert entre les mains de Simon Lovelace. Dans les dernières semaines qui s'étaient écoulées, il avait fait ce rêve presque chaque nuit. Il suspectait que cela aie quelque chose à voir avec la pression dont il faisait l'objet. Il était en train de craquer, mais il ne se l'admettrait pas.

Et maintenant, il se trouvait affublé d'un nouveau poids sur les épaules : la suspicion que Jane aie entendu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle lui avait bien dit, avec un doux sourire, qu'elle l'avait seulement vu convulser et se retourner, mais Nathaniel était pris d'un mauvais sentiment au creux de son estomac qui lui disait ne pas croire cette femme. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment eu confiance en elle –il la connaissait trop bien pour ça.

C'avait été stupide de sa part de rester toute la nuit, se dit-il. Des mois et des mois plus tôt, il avait passé quelques nuits chez Jane, mais il n'avait pas de cauchemar chaque nuit.

La prochaine fois qu'il ressentirait le besoin d'oublier son stress dans les bras de Jane Farrar, il passerait chez elle, ferait la chose, et rentrerait. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de la laisser entendre quelque chose qu'il désirait garder secret.

Finalement, avec vingt minutes de retard, Nathaniel arriva à Whitehall. Dans les escaliers, il faillit renverser une vieille dame transportant de grandes piles de papiers. Il ne ralentit que lorsque la porte du bureau du Premier Ministre entra dans son champ de vision. Il sortit un mouchoir bleu pâle de sa poche (il avait abandonné les rouges flashy des années plus tôt) pour essuyer la sueur de son visage, et lissa sa cape pour paraître aussi présentable que possible. Les gardes se tenant à la porte du Premier Ministre le laissèrent entrer sans un mot, l'un d'eux lançant un curieux coup d'œil à son apparence débraillée.

« Ah ! L'homme dont nous avons besoin », l'accueillit Deveraux avec un grand sourire.

_Ca commence mal_, pensa Nathaniel. Si le Premier Ministre ne le questionnait pas sur ses vingt minutes de retard, alors ça ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose : il souhaitait obtenir quelque chose d'assez déplaisant de sa part.

-Monsieur, le salua poliment Nathaniel avec un hochement de tête. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait att...

-Qu'importe, John, qu'importe, dit Deveraux, donnant au jeune homme une vue sur presque toutes ses trente-deux dents. Entrez, asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Nathaniel prit place sur le sofa entre le Ministre de l'Agriculture, et le Secrétaire d'Etat de la Culture, des Médias, et des Sports. Il remarqua que les secrétaires d'état des Affaires Economiques et de l'Emploi, des Affaires Etrangères, et le Ministre de l'Information, étaient également présents. Cela suffit à augmenter son sentiment d'incertitude. Il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois où il avait été invité à une rencontre réunissant de si importants ministres. Ces gens attendaient quelque chose de lui.

« Bien, je suis toute ouïe, Monsieur », dit Nathaniel, tentant de paraître insoucieux.

Le Premier Ministre s'éclaircit la gorge. « Vous savez que je vous considère comme mon bras gauche depuis des années, John… »

_C'est de pire en pire_, se dit le jeune magicien, réprimant son envie de grimacer. Forçant une expression attentive et polie, il acquiesça.

« …ainsi donc, lorsque nous avons trouvé le moyen d'apaiser les plébéiens, nous avons décidé qu'il fallait vous parler.

-Moi, Monsieur ? A quel propos ? demanda Nathaniel.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais poursuivre, dit alors le Ministre de l'Information. Comme vous le savez, M. Mandrake, il est du devoir de mon département de m'informer de ce que pensent de nous les plébéiens, et d'orienter leurs opinions à l'aide de propagande. »

Les lèvres fermement pincées, Nathaniel acquiesça. Pourquoi lui parlaient-ils comme s'il était un nouveau-né qui ne connaissait rien ? Ca n'en était que plus dérangeant.

« Nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que les plébéiens ont besoin de compromis.

-Quel genre de compromis ? »

Nathaniel haussa un sourcil à l'attention du Ministre de l'Information.

« Eh bien…nous avons pensé qu'il serait bon d'en laisser quelques uns pénétrer au sein du gouvernement…pour leur donner les rôles les moins importants, comme…Ministre des Arts, Secrétaire d'Etat des Enseignements Supérieurs. Vous savez, les soi-disant rôles « lumière ». Ainsi les plébéiens ne pourraient plus hurler à l'injustice. Ils auront des rôles plus ou moins importants au sein du Parlement.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que donner le rôle de l'Education nous apportera quoique ce soit de bon ? Nathaniel fronça les sourcils. La première chose que fera le nouveau Ministre de l'Education sera de publier de nouveaux livres d'Histoire, racontant les accomplissements des plébéiens. Nous perdrons la face si la population apprend que les grands faits n'ont pas tous été accomplis par des magiciens. Donner aux plébéiens la charge de la Santé a plus de logique. Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance que ce soit un magicien ou un plébéien qui évite la grippe aviaire de se répandre en Grande Bretagne. Tout comme…

-John, s'il vous plait, coupa Deveraux avec une expression bienveillante que tout le monde savait forcée. Nous apprécions votre avis à ce sujet, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que nous vous avons appelé aujourd'hui.

-Qu'y-a-t-il alors ? » dit Nathaniel d'un ton tranchant.

S'ils n'avaient pas sollicité sa présence pour connaître son opinion, quelle était la raison, alors ?

« Le fait est que nous allons faire des concessions avec les plébéiens, continua le Ministre de l'Information, semblant mécontent que Mandrake, qui avait au moins une trentaine d'années de moins que lui, trouve des failles à ses plans bien pensés. La première étape est de laisser des plébéiens infiltrer le gouvernement –leurs donner du pouvoir dans les sections avec lesquelles ils ne pourront faire beaucoup de dommages. La deuxième étape est de leur donner une chance de se proposer en tant qu'adjoints à Whitehall. La troisième étape…

-Adjoints ? s'écria Nathaniel, le souffle coupé. Mais c'est de la folie ! Donner aux plébéiens l'occasion d'entrevoir les affaires du Ministère ? Leur donner une chance de photocopier d'importants contrats secrets ? Pourquoi ne pas leur donner libre accès à la Librairie Centrale de Magie aussi ? Histoire de leur apprendre comment invoquer des démons et ainsi faire des ravages ?

-John, je vous en prie ! Deveraux leva la main. Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre sarcasme. Nous comprenons votre point de vue et nous allons nous assurer que les plébéiens travaillant à Whitehall n'auront accès à aucun document _important_.

-Alors que feront-ils ? Servir nos cafés ? riposta Nathaniel.

-Par exemple, dit le Secrétaire d'Etat de l'Emploi. Malgré tout, il n'y a que des plans jusqu'ici. Ils faut qu'ils se présentent au Parlement pour recevoir notre approbation et je suis sûr que cela prendra des mois voire des années pour parvenir à un arrangement. Ce que note ami Dickinson voulait dire, (il s'inclina légèrement dans la direction du Ministre de l'Information), c'est qu'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle nous sommes tous d'accord, et c'est la troisième étape, qui deviendra très probablement la première, comme elle est la plus facile et la plus rapide à accomplir que les deux autres.

-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre de quoi vous voulez parler, dit Nathaniel, disposé à avoir l'air calme, alors que ses entrailles tremblaient de nervosité.

-Un mariage, M. Mandrake, dit Dickinson. Un mariage entre Ministre de haut rang et une plébéienne. Cela assurerait la plupart des habitants de Grande Bretagne de nos bonnes intentions.

-Un mariage arrangé ? Nathaniel afficha une expression amusée. C'est la meilleure solution où vous en êtes venus ? Et qui est le malheureux type que vous avez choisi pour cette 'noble tâche' ?

-Eh bien…Deveraux haussa les épaules avec un air d'excuse. Comme tous les Ministres officiels de haut rang atteignent à peu près la quarantaine et sont déjà mariés, il ne reste qu'une personne capable d'accomplir cette 'noble tâche'. »

Le sourire sarcastique disparu du visage de Nathaniel. Ils n'y pensaient tout de même pas ?

« John, nous avons pensé à vous. »


	2. Chapitre 2

N/A : Bonjour le peuple. Cela fait bien bien bieeeen longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre de cette traduction. Mea culpa, vraiment. J'ai été assez occupée, je le suis toujours à vrai dire mais je promets de faire mon possible pour poster plus ou moins régulièrement. Et pas un chapitre par an, si c'est ce que vous vous dites ; je sais combien cela peut-être agaçant. Bref, c'est en recevant une review au sujet de la prochaine publication que je me suis replongée dans cette histoire... pour découvrir que j'avais traduit le chapitre deux depuis bien longtemps, sans jamais l'avoir posté. Je suppose que j'avais eu dans l'intention de le corriger avant de le publier mais, j'ai oublié... En tout cas, c'est maintenant fait. Depuis le premier chapitre traduit, mon anglais s'est encore amélioré, et je suis donc plus que jamais disposée à vous offrir une traduction digne de ce nom. En espérant que vous suiviez encore cette histoire, que je n'ai jamais cessé d'apprécier, et que d'autres lecteurs se joignent à la fête... Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Un Visiteur Inattendu Avec Une Proposition Inattendue

« Vous plaisantez, dit Nathaniel, pâle comme un linge.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, répondit Deveraux, affichant toujours une expression bienveillante de père (ce qui n'en irritait Nathaniel que plus puisque de cette manière il lui était bien plus difficile de haïr le Premier Ministre autant qu'il aurait mérité de l'être après une telle annonce). Ecoutez John, nous savons que cette idée arrive tel un cheveu sur la soupe, nous savons qu'elle est hautement déplaisante pour vous, mais…nous savons aussi que feriez tout pour servir votre nation de votre mieux. »

Nathaniel serra si fort les lèvres qu'elles ne formèrent plus qu'une seule ligne.

Le Premier Ministre lui faisait du chantage émotionnel. Et il le faisait d'une manière qui ne laissait d'autre choix à Nathaniel que d'accepter. Après tout, il ne pouvait dire la vérité –qu'il n'avait et ne servirait jamais sa nation, mais ses propres intérêts ? S'il refusait à Deveraux –et à la nation- cette 'petite faveur', cela reviendrait à creuser sa propre tombe.

Se focalisant sur la séduisante image mentale de sa personne assise à la place de Deveraux un jour, ayant le pouvoir d'ordonner aux _autres_ de se marier alors qu'ils ne le voulaient pas, Nathaniel força un petit sourire. « Naturellement, monsieur. Je suis un humble serviteur de l'Empire. »

« Formidable ! applaudit Deveraux. Je savais que vous comprendriez rapidement l'importance de cette affaire et seriez enclin à nous aider…nous aider à sauver notre Empire bien-aimé. Je suis très fier de vous, John. Et après tout, toute cette histoire ne nécessitera pas un énorme sacrifice de votre part. Vous n'avez qu'à dire 'Je le veux', la laisser s'installer chez vous, l'emmener quelques fois lors de nos réceptions… en dehors de ça, vous pouvez l'ignorer. Vous pouvez continuer de vivre votre vie comme vous l'avez toujours fait. » Le Premier Ministre se pencha plus près avec un sourire coquin. « Vous pouvez même garder Mademoiselle Farrar comme votre petite amie. Je suis sûre que personne n'en sera scandalisé. »

Certains ricanements se firent entendre de la part des autres Ministres qui étaient apparemment au courant de la relation qu'entretenait Mandrake avec la belle magicienne. Après tout, le jeune homme n'en avait jamais fait un secret et avait assisté à des réceptions avec Jane en tant que partenaire à plusieurs occasions.

« Je suis ravi de savoir que notre gouvernement consiste en des gentlemans ouverts d'esprit**,** dit Nathaniel avec une pointe de sarcasme à peine visible. Je m'attends à ce que vous organisiez un grand et magnifique mariage pour donner aux plébéiens quelque chose devant quoi s'ébahir à travers leur écran de télévision…

-Nous espérions en effet qu'une grande cérémonie ne vous poserait pas de problème, acquiesça Deveraux. Et qu'est-ce qui apaiserait plus la population Britannique que de voir _l'une d'entre eux_ parcourant l'allée dans une robe seyant à un monarque, parée de bijoux, portant le plus cher bouquet de fleurs tropicales… ?

-Un régal pour les yeux de la foule, hein ?médita Nathaniel. C'est pas mal**, **je dois vous l'accorder.

-Je suis si content que vous soyez d'accord avec nous, John, rayonna le Premier Ministre.

-Un seul détail, Monsieur. Qui est la plébéienne que je devrai prendre pour épouse ?

-Eh bien… » Deveraux lança un coup d'œil au Secrétaire d'Etat de la Culture, des Sports et des Médias.

Ledit Ministre, un homme mince dans l'âge de la quarantaine s'éclaircit la gorge. « Nous avons pensé que le meilleur moyen d'apaiser les plébéiens serait que vous épousiez une de leur chefs de groupe. Quelqu'un venant de la Résistance. Cela leur donnerait l'impression que les généreux magiciens ne sont pas en colère après eux pour leurs petits…méfaits.

-Mais la Résistance est toujours hors d'atteinte, messieurs, dit Nathaniel d'un air pragmatique**.** Comment souhaitez-vous que l'une d'entre eux accepte de m'épouser ? » Un sourire sarcastique s'étendit sur son visage. « Je vois déjà les gros titres : '_Filles de la Résistance, ne manquez pas l'opportunité de toute une vie ! L'une de vous aura l'honneur d'épouser un puissant magicien et vivre la vie d'une princesse ! Veuillez poser votre candidature au Whitehall, munie d'un C.V' _Honnêtement. Espérez-vous que l'une d'entre elles réponde à quelque chose de ce genre ?

-Heu…non, dit Deveraux. Mais nous n'avons pas besoin de _trouver_ une membre de la Résistance, John. Vous en avez déjà trouvé une. »

Le visage de Nathaniel s'assombrit. « Vous n'y pensez pas. _Pas elle._ »

« Pourquoi pas, John ? Elle a été l'un de leurs leaders, après tout. Ils n'attendent qu'elle. Pendant près d'un mois, ils ont essayé de se venger de nous pour l'avoir emprisonnée. Il n'y a pas de meilleur choix que Kathleen Jones.

-Si elle me tue, prenez soin de m'enterrer à l'Abbaye de Westminster, dit Nathaniel d'un ton sec. Peut-être dans la tombe de Gladstone. Il ne l'utilise plus, et j'ai toujours été l'un de ses admirateurs. »

o o o O O O o o o

« Jones ! appela le gardien derrière la porte de la cellule de Kitty.

-N'est-il pas trop tôt pour le repas ? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton tranchant.

-Je ne t'apporte pas ton repas, je te sors d'ici, grogna l'homme.

-Quoi ? » Les yeux de Kitty s'agrandirent. Une amnistie ? Les ô-combien-merveilleux magiciens lui avaient-ils fait don d'amnistie ? La Résistance les avait-elle forcés à la laisser partir ? Ou lui accordaient-ils un procès finalement ? Non pas que ça ait quelque importance ; après tout, elle avait été prise la main dans le sac, essayant de voler des objets magiques d'un bureau Ministériel. Même si elle _avait_ un procès, elle n'aurait aucune chance de gagner. Mais peut-être aurait-elle l'occasion de traiter quelques magiciens de connards devant une grande assemblée. Cela serait plus que satisfaisant. En particulier si ce Mandrake était présent…

Mandrake avait été celui qui lui avait envoyé quatre agents de police, et peu importe qu'elle fût une combattante tenace, elle ne pouvait s'attaquer à quatre magiciens musclés. Mandrake avait été clair quant à la maîtriser physiquement plutôt que de lui envoyer leurs démons. Il savait qu'elle possédait une certaine immunité face à la magie.

Les mains de Kitty se serrèrent en poings alors que la grimace de pitié que Mandrake avait eu ce soir lui revint en mémoire –il lui avait lancé un regard hautain tandis que les quatre hommes musclés la faisaient monter dans la voiture qui l'avait emmenée à la Tour.

Cela faisait un mois, et Kitty avait passé ce mois dans une petite cellule dégoûtante, séparée de qui que ce soit. On lui donnait à manger deux fois par jour et une chance de se laver une fois par semaine, mais elle devait utiliser les 'toilettes' (qui se trouvaient être un trou dans le sol) dans sa cellule.

« Bouge, Jones », dit le gardien d'un ton aigre.

Réticente, Kitty se leva de sa couchette et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle vit que deux gardes attendaient à l'extérieur. Evidemment, ça ne pouvait signifier une amnistie, ou ils ne prendraient pas autant soin de leur prisonnier. Peut-être un procès…

« Où allons-nous ? s'enquit Kitty, suivant le gardien alors que les gardes la suivaient elle-même.

-A la salle de bain, vint la réponse.

-Mais…on n'est pas samedi, dit Kitty. On est vendredi, et j'utilise la douche tous les samedis. »

Le gardien se tourna vers elle. « Tu as un visiteur, ma jolie. Quelqu'un devant qui tu ne peux apparaître dans ce genre de haillons, et avec une telle odeur… »

Kitty posa la regard sur ses vêtements. Ils étaient chiffonnés, sales et odorants, mais elle y était tellement habituée qu'elle ne remarquait plus sa propre puanteur. « Cela veut-il dire que je vais avoir de nouveaux vêtements ? »

-Rien que pour aujourd'hui, répondit le gardien d'un ton rude, et il s'arrêta devant une porte sur laquelle on pouvait lire 'Salle de Bains – Femmes'. Va et prends une douche. Lave tes cheveux et tes dents de même.

-C'est le Premier Ministre ou quoi ? Kitty croisa les bras.

-Non mais quelqu'un d'au moins aussi important que lui, répondit-il, froid.

-Je ne peux pas me brosser les dents, dit la jeune fille.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas de brosse à dents, fit-elle remarquer. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de faire mes bagages avant que cet enfoiré de Mandrake m'envoie ici.

-Nous te trouverons une brosse à dents, grogna le gardien. Et un peigne. Tu trouveras tout ça ici le temps de finir ta douche. Et maintenant, va !

Kitty n'eut pas besoin de se l'entendre dire deux fois. Elle entra dans la salle de bains et se dirigea vers la douche, enchantée d'avoir la chance de se laver quatre jours plus tôt qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Tandis que l'eau froide glissait sur son corps, elle se demanda qui cette personne si importante pouvait être et ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle. _Hmm, ça doit être une sorte d'interrogatoire,_ pensa-t-elle. Puis encore, pourquoi les magiciens voudraient-ils que leurs prisonniers soient propres pour un interrogatoire ? Kitty avait entendu des histoires à propos de magiciens torturant des plébéiens pour leur extirper des informations –pourquoi la voudraient-ils fraîche et pimpante ? Peu importe, elle ne dirait pas un mot. Elle ne dévoilerait la location de ses amis à aucun abruti de magicien. Elle préférait mourir. Mourir était bien mieux que de vivre dans une petite cellule froide où ses seuls compagnons étaient les rats…

Le temps qu'elle sorte de la douche, quelqu'un lui avait apporté des vêtements propres (même s'ils avaient l'air vieux et très ordinaires), un peigne, une brosse à dents avec un tube de dentifrice, et pour une mystérieuse raison, une gourde contenant un liquide dont l'odeur avait un quelque chose de médical.

Kitty s'habilla, se sécha et se peigna les cheveux, brossa ses dents mais laissa la gourde.

« Hey, tu es prête là-dedans ?, lui parvint la voix du garde à l'extérieur.

-Oui », répondit-elle.

Le garde entra. « Bois ça. » Il pointa la gourde qui reposait dans la cuvette, toujours emplie de son mystérieux liquide.

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Du poison ? demanda Kitty avec désinvolture.

-Tu penses qu'on t'aurait laissé te laver et qu'on t'aurait donné des affaires propres pour _ensuite_ t'empoisonner ?

-Eh bien…non.

-C'est une très forte pénicilline qui fonctionne pendant quelques minutes, expliqua le gardien.

-Pourquoi aurai-je besoin de pénicilline ? Je ne suis pas malade, protesta Kitty.

-Pour peu que tu en saches, tu pourrais bien porter une quelconque maladie que notre invité ne serait pas très heureux de contracter. Allez, on n'a pas toute la journée ! »

Réticente, Kitty ôta le bouchon de la gourde et en avala le contenu. Le goût était amer.

« Et maintenant, bouge ! » La voix du gardien était catégorique, et avec un soupir, Kitty le suivit à l'extérieur de la salle de bains, se demandant qui était cette mystérieuse chochotte qui n'oserait pas rencontrer un prisonnier à moins qu'on lui ait fait ingurgiter de force un médicament nauséabond.

Ils marchèrent à peu près cinq minutes à travers des endroits du bâtiment inconnus à Kitty, jusqu'à ce que le gardien s'arrête devant une porte et ne donne à la jeune fille un sourire mauvais. « Entre à l'intérieur, et fais attention quant à qui tu traites d'enfoiré. »

o o o O O O o o o

Kitty pénétra dans une pièce aux allures Spartiates dans laquelle il n'y avait qu'une table et deux chaises et les murs étaient peints d'un jaune sombre maladif. Malgré tout, c'était un élégant salon comparé à sa cellule ou à toutes les autres pièces qu'elle avait pu visiter dans la Tour. Il y avait même une fenêtre, ce qui semblait être un luxe pour Kitty, comme il n'y en avait pas dans sa cellule. Pas même une petite avec des barreaux –la seule lumière qu'elle recevait d'habitude lui parvenait par les fissures de la lourde porte en bois.

Dans un premier temps, elle ne remarqua même pas l'homme qui se tenait près de cette fenêtre, regardant vers l'extérieur, alors que sa sombre cape se fondait avec le sombre rideau.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Kitty pour se rendre compte de la présence de son mystérieux visiteur, mains croisées dans le dos. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur sa sombre cape. Cheveux longs ou pas, son visiteur était un homme. Et un homme important avec ça.

Et le seul homme 'important' aux longs cheveux que Kitty connaissait était…

« Vous ? souffla-t-elle alors que la silhouette se retournait.

-Bonjour à vous aussi, mademoiselle Jones, dit Nathaniel.

-Alors c'est pour ça que le gardien m'a dit de ne pas vous traiter d'enfoiré…murmura-t-elle.

-Excusez-moi ?

-Avant que je n'entre dans cette pièce, le gardien m'a gentiment conseillé de ne pas traiter mon visiteur d'enfoiré puisqu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée j'ai fait référence à vous en ce terme.

-Charmant, répondit Nathaniel, froid. Cependant, je ne suis pas ici pour débattre du fait que je sois un enfoiré ou non, mademoiselle Jones.

-Et alors ?

-Voudriez-vous bien vous asseoir ? Nathaniel pointa les chaises au bout de la table.

Kitty lui lança un regard méprisant. « Y suis-je obligée ? »

« Non, mais cela serait plus confortable, vous ne pensez pas ?

-Comme si vous en aviez quelque chose à foutre, de mon confort ! siffla-t-elle. Vous n'avez aucune idée de la signification du mot 'confort' à la Tour, n'est-ce pas, Mandrake ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de ô combien confortable il est de dormir sur une couchette dure que vous partagez avec une douzaine de rats ; combien il est confortable de chier dans un trou, et combien il est confortable de pouvoir prendre une douche froide une fois la semaine !

-La douche est-elle vraiment froide ? demanda Nathaniel en clignant des yeux. Que c'est rude. »

Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises, mais Kitty resta debout. « Eh bien, mademoiselle Jones, je suis ici pour vous annoncer qu'il ne tient qu'à vous de changer la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez.

-Je ne trahirai pas mes amis, si c'est ce que vous avez en tête ! » fit-elle, hargneuse.

Nathaniel se pencha en arrière, examinant la jeune fille avec une expression amusée. « Je n'ai jamais attendu cela de votre part. »

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Kitty de cligner des yeux. « Ah non ? »

« Non. Je vous connais trop bien pour ça. Une personne qui risque sa propre vie pour sauver celle de son ennemi d'un golem n'est pas le genre à trahir ses amis, peu importe qu'elle soit torturée ou qu'on lui promette une récompense. Vous êtes une personne loyale, trop loyale envers vos amis ou ceux à qui vous accordez votre confiance. Par conséquent, je n'essaierai même pas de vous amadouer pour faire de vous une traîtresse. Je sais que j'échouerai.

-Bien vu, dit-elle sarcastiquement. Mais, si vous ne voulez pas que je trahisse mes amis, alors que-voulez-vous ?

-J'ai une proposition pour vous, mademoiselle Jones. »

La jeune fille plissa les yeux et afficha une expression aussi hostile qu'elle le put. S'en apercevant, Nathaniel afficha simplement un petit sourire.

Qu'es-ce qu'elle pouvait détester ce sourire suffisant ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait _le_ détester, lui !

« Quel…quel genre de proposition ? » demanda-t-elle, décontenancée, mais déterminée à ne pas le montrer.

Son sourire devint encore plus que suffisant, si cela fut possible.

« Une proposition de mariage, mademoiselle Jones. »


	3. Chapitre 3

N/A : Et voici le troisième chapitre, qui est arrivé rapidement cette fois-ci. Ce qui signifie également qu'il est aussi court que les précédents mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'action se met en place. Doucement, mais sûrement. Comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews (continuez, continuez, on adore ça !) Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Ne Fait Pas De Promesses Que Tu Ne Peux Pas Tenir

Kitty ne se rappelait plus à quel moment elle avait autant ri.

_« Une proposition de mariage, mademoiselle Jones. »_

Bien sûr, se marier ! Avec John Mandrake !

Elle ne pouvait simplement pas s'arrêter de rire. Bien qu'elle ait été déterminée à se tenir droite et debout, elle s'effondra sur la chaise vacante, et enfouit la tête dans ses bras.

Noooooooon, il était impossible que John Mandrake ait _bel et bien_ un certain sens de l'humour, après tout !

Finalement, après deux ou trois minutes à peu près, Kitty releva la tête pour croiser le regard sombre de Mandrake. « Et maintenant, quoi ? » dit-elle, réprimant toujours une forte envie de rire.

« Vous vous êtes moquée de moi, dit-il d'un ton tranchant, le regard froid.

-Qui n'aurait pas envie de rire ? Après une telle blague… Mandrake, pourquoi n'écrivez-vous pas des comédies au lieu de poursuivre la Résistance ? Les gens vous aimeraient beaucoup plus que maintenant.

-Je ne plaisantais pas, mademoiselle Jones. »

Kitty cligna des yeux. Il semblait sincère. Une chose rare en ce qui concernait John Mandrake. « Vous… vous m'avez demandé ma main ? »

« C'est bien ça. Et j'en aurais expliqué la raison, si vous m'aviez pris au sérieux.

-Vous prendre au sérieux ? Vous avez perdu le droit d'être pris au sérieux à partir du moment où vous êtes revenu sur votre promesse. Ca vous revient ? Ah, une lueur de colère dans les yeux. Donc, vous vous en rappelez bien, dit-elle méchamment. Ne pensez-vous pas que, de nous deux, la seule personne qui ait le droit d'être en colère ici, c'est moi ? Après tout, c'est vous qui avez brisé votre promesse… Mais je m'égare. Je dois dire que je ne vous prends pas au sérieux – jamais – mais je consens à vous écouter, mon noble soupirant.

-Vous aimez me contrarier, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

-Pour être totalement honnête : oui.

-Très bien, soyons totalement honnête, approuva Nathaniel. Je ne vous aime pas plus que vous ne m'aimez, et vous épouser n'était pas mon idée mais celle du gouvernement. Ils ont décidé que, dans le but d'obtenir la confiance des plébéiens, nous devions faire des compromis, comme leur offrir quelques places au Parlement…et donner à l'une d'entre elle la chance d'épouser un haut Ministre officiel. La plupart des plébéiens feraient des oooooh et des aaaaah s'ils apercevaient _l'une d'entre eux_ se marier avec _l'un d'entre nous._ Les ministres pensent qu'il vaut mieux qu'un magicien épouse une personne appartenant à la Résistance, pour montrer que nous… _pardonnons._

-Le gouvernement doit être dans une grosse merde s'ils doivent prendre des décisions aussi drastiques, observa Kitty. Et visiblement, c'est vous qu'ils ont choisi pour être leur laquais.

-Votre manque de respect ne cesse jamais de m'étonner, mademoiselle Jones, dit sèchement le jeune magicien. Voici mon offre : si vous m'épouser devant des centaines d'objectifs et si vous vous efforcez de sourire tout au long de la cérémonie, alors vous aurez la vie d'une princesse. Si vous me rejetez, vous resterez ici toute votre vie à sourire au gardien et aux rats. Je doute qu'aucun autre prisonnier de la Tour ait jamais reçu une offre aussi généreuse.

-C'est tout ? Faire semblant d'être une heureuse mariée et récupérer ma liberté en retour ? » Kitty haussa un sourcil. « Ou vous vous attendez à plus… Des choses que vous ne me dites pas pour le moment ? Comme… » Elle afficha une mine dégoûtée. « Vous donner des enfants ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, les magiciens ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant.

-Ce n'est pas surprenant, ce pantalon si serré que vous portiez étant enfant rendrait n'importe qui impuissant… »

Nathaniel roula des yeux. « Les magiciens ne sont pas _autorisés_ à avoir des enfants. Par conséquent, si vous décidez de m'épouser, vous devrez vivre sans jamais avoir d'enfant.

-Mieux vaut ça que mettre au monde votre progéniture !

-Cela veut-il dire que vous acceptez mon offre ?

-Ai-je une autre chance de sortir d'ici ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non.

-Alors j'accepte votre offre, Mandrake, soupira-t-elle. Seigneur… _Kitty Mandrake._ Ca sonne terriblement mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

o o o O O O o o o

Les heures suivantes semblèrent floues pour Nathaniel. Accompagné par deux gardes robustes, il conduisit Kitty à Whitehall où elle dut signer un contrat qui l'obligeait à épouser John Mandrake, rester avec lui jusqu'à ce que « la mort les sépare » (elle grimaça lorsqu'elle lut cette ligne du contrat) et à ne plus jamais contacter les membres de la Résistance. En contrepartie, le gouvernement de l'Empire lui promettait une amnistie.

Après avoir signé le contrat, Nathaniel emmena sa fiancée chez les parents de la jeune fille où elle résiderait, sous surveillance, jusqu'au jour du mariage.

Sur le chemin du retour jusqu'à chez lui, Nathaniel ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant la réaction exubérante des Jones quant à la « chance » de leur fille, et l'expression aigre du visage de Kitty face à l'enthousiasme de ses parents. Le père de Kitty n'avait cessé de s'incliner et de réciter à quel point il se sentait incroyablement chanceux d'être lié à un si grand magicien, tandis que sa femme s'était emparée de la main de Nathaniel pour l'embrasser. La pauvre future mariée avait semblé vouloir disparaître de la surface de la Terre…

Lorsque sa maison apparut au loin, Nathaniel se força à arrêter de sourire et à penser à des affaires plus importantes –comme, par exemple, annoncer la nouvelle à Jane. L'idée ne la charmerait pas le moins du monde.

En sortant de sa limousine, Nathaniel se sentit soudainement très fatigué. Le choc et la nervosité qu'il avait dû endurer tout la journée lui retombèrent dessus, et il n'aspirait plus qu'à retrouver son lit. _Son propre lit_, pas celui de Jane.

_Bon, annoncer la nouvelle à Jane peut attendre_, décida-t-il en entrant dans la maison.

Il ordonna à l'un de ses deux foliots de lui préparer un diner léger avec une tasse de lait chaud et s'installa devant la télévision, irrité par l'extrême enthousiasme de Mme Jones (qui avait insisté pour qu'il reste et attende que son gâteau préféré soit cuit) qui lui avait fait manquer la plupart des informations.

_« … et maintenant, revenons sur les gros titres du jour. A Paris : le tableau intitulé Mona Lisa a été volé au Louvre ; à Bangladesh, la moisson a détruit des maisons et des propriétés, laissant des centaines de personnes sans domicile ; et ici, à Londres, nous vous avons annoncé l'imminent mariage du Ministre des Affaires Internes, John Mandrake et de l'ancienne dirigeante de la Résistance, Kathleen Jones. Et maintenant, voici la météo… »_

Nathaniel grogna. Pourquoi ces stupides ministres ne pouvaient-ils pas attendre quelques jours avant d'annoncer la nouvelle aux médias ? Oh, bien sûr, le Secrétaire d'Etat de la Culture, des Médias, et des Sports avait été présent lors de leur discussion ce matin-là, il avait assisté à la signature du contrat de mariage, et avait probablement alerté la presse dès que Nathaniel et Kitty étaient partis chez les Jones. Si seulement Jane n'avait pas regardé les informations… il voulait lui dire en personne.

La sonnette retentit.

Le jeune magicien avait une idée très précise quant à l'identité de son visiteur tardif.

« Monsieur, mademoiselle Farrar souhaiterait vous parler, annonça l'un de ses foliots d'une petite voix. Puis-je la laisser entrer ? »

Nathaniel aurait voulu dire non, mais il savait que ceci ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. _Très bien, finissons-en… _« Laisse-la entrer, » soupira-t-il, et il se releva en lissant sa veste et en se forçant à avoir l'air moins fatigué qu'il ne l'était.

Une Jane Farrar assez agitée déboula dans le salon.

« Ah, Jane, que c'est gentil de…

-La ferme ! » siffla-t-elle.

Nathaniel ferma la bouche avec obéissance. Il valait mieux ne pas l'énerve d'avantage ; elle avait l'air déjà prête à tuer quelqu'un. Il espéra qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui.

« J'exige une explication ! dit-elle en tapant du pied.

-Dois-je la fermer ou te donner une explication, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Jane plissa les yeux. « Ne joue pas au malin avec moi, John Mandrake ! Dis-moi : pourquoi dois-je apprendre la nouvelle via la télé et non par toi ? Et quelle est cette folie que d'épouser une… une…moins que rien pareille ?

-Veux-tu un brandy ? Ca t'aiderait à te calmer et pendant que tu bois, je pourrais tout expliquer. »

Elle lui offrit un regard perçant. « Très bien. Mais tu as intérêt à me convaincre ! »

Nathaniel se rendit jusqu'au bar et remplit un verre de brandy. Il n'en but pas, ayant fini son verre de lait depuis peu (bien qu'il n'admettrait jamais à personne qu'il aimait pathétiquement des choses aussi banales que du lait) et ne voulant pas se sentir barbouillé. « Voila ». Il lui tendit le verre et prit place sur le canapé face à elle. « Et maintenant, s'il te plait, laisse-moi te raconter toute l'histoire sans m'interrompre. »

Les lèvres étroitement serrées, elle hocha la tête.

Nathaniel lui raconta tout, de l'idée stupide du gouvernement d'offrir des compromis au plébéiens jusqu'à la signature du contrat de mariage. « …et comme tu le vois, je ne fais que remplir mon devoir vis-à-vis de l'Empire. Rien de moins, rien de plus. Je vais l'épouser, lui donner une chambre dans cette maison immense, et l'oublier. Elle pourrait dépérir et mourir dans sa chambre que je n'en aurais rien à faire. »

« Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Elle n'a aucune importance pour moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle, et je n'ai définitivement pas l'intention de la traiter comme « ma femme ». »

Jusque là, Jane l'avait écouté en affichant une expression de défiance mais, lorsqu'elle entendit sa dernière phrase, un sourire apparut sur son visage. « Tu n'as pas l'intention de la _toucher_ ? »

« Pourquoi voudrais-je me salir les mains avec une plébéienne ? ». Il lui retourna son sourire. « Surtout lorsque j'ai pour maîtresse une formidable et talentueuse magicienne ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit, et en s'en apercevant, il se leva et vint s'installer près d'elle sur le canapé sur lequel elle était assise, passant un bras autour d'elle. « Je ne veux que toi, Jane. »

Alors qu'il commençait à lui mordiller l'oreille gauche (oubliant que, quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait été terriblement fatigué), elle murmura : « Tu ne la toucheras jamais, John ? Jamais de la manière dont tu me touches ? »

« Jamais, marmonna-t-il.

-Promis ?

-Promis, » dit-il et il l'allongea en position horizontale en couvrant ses épaules de baisers.

Une autre promesse qu'il avait imprudemment faite.


	4. Chapitre 4

Note : Les notes d'auteur étant à la base interdites si elles sont trop longues, je les posterai à chaque nouveau chapitre sur mon livejournal, veuillez vous reportez sur ma page d'auteur pour y trouver l'adresse. Si vous avez des questions, j'y répondrai aussi là-bas. Bref, tout le blabla concernant cette fic ne se fera que là-bas. De même que les notes de l'auteur, si besoin est :3 Alors hop, chez mamie pour ne rien manquer !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Que quelqu'un me tue, par pitié

Kitty observait son reflet dans le miroir, grimaçant. N'importe quelle fille se trouvant à sa place aurait été heureuse de porter une robe blanche, splendide, avec de la dentelle, un collier de perles et une tiare ornée d'un voile éclatant comme s'il avait été tissé avec du cristal de glace –sans compter une bague de fiançailles incrustée d'un énorme diamant de très mauvais goût. Mais Kitty n'aurait pas pu être plus malheureuse.

Après tout, ce mariage n'allait pas être plus différent que d'être enfermé dans la Tour… Ce ne serait qu'un autre genre d'emprisonnement. Pendant un mois, elle avait été retenue dans une cellule sombre, pendant un autre mois placée chez ses parents sous surveillance, et à partir de maintenant, elle vivrait dans une prison dorée. Elle ne pouvait même pas rêver de liberté.

Durant le premier mois de leur 'engagement', elle n'avait vu Mandrake que deux fois. La première fois était il y a deux semaines, lorsqu'il lui avait apporté ce diamant ridiculement énorme. La seconde fois, trois jours auparavant, lorsqu'il était venu vérifier qu'elle avait compris et mémorisé les lettres qui lui avaient été envoyées de Whitehall, détaillant le programme de la cérémonie. En vérité, Mandrake était venu pour vérifier si elle savait que l'échange des anneaux devait se faire après avoir prononcé les « Je le veux », et la première danse des époux après le buffet ! Comme si elle avait quatre ans !

Kitty serra les poings au souvenir de son fiancé lui récitant une leçon sur le comportement correct à adopter lors de la cérémonie. Comment osait-il la traiter comme une enfant attardée !

« Kitty, ma chérie, la limousine est là ! » s'exclama sa mère en pénétrant dans la pièce, habillée d'une robe couleur lilas, une énorme fleur violette et artificielle collée sur une épaule. Kitty ne voulut pas lui dire qu'elle avait l'air ridicule, et lui arracher son bonheur. Au moins, _quelqu'un_ se réjouissait de ce mariage…

« J'arrive, maman, » soupira Kitty, rabaissant son voile sur son visage, jetant un nouveau coup d'œil partout dans son ancienne chambre. La pièce était dorénavant plus ou moins vide, toutes ses affaires ayant déjà été transportées dans la maison de Mandrake.

« Oh, Kitty, je suis si fière de toi, babillait sa mère. Epouser un tel gentleman ! C'est le plus grand honneur ! Madame Mandrake ! Quel nom merveilleux !

-Maman, ne me fait pas vomir sur ma robe de mariage », lança Kitty d'un ton sec, la faisant taire.

Ignorant l'air blessé que sa mère afficha, Kitty sortit de sa chambre, seulement pour tomber sur son père qui paraissait être l'exemple typique du père de la mariée fier de sa fille. Il rayonnait pratiquement dans son smoking. Il lui offrit son bras et, sur le chemin menant à la limousine, il ne pouvait cesser de la complimenter sur sa robe et de jacasser au sujet de son futur beau-fils. Lorsqu'elle ne put en supporter davantage, Kitty écrasa fermement le pied de son père, puis murmura un « désolée, je suis si maladroite ». Que ce fut parce que la douleur était trop intense ou parce qu'il avait finalement compris que Kitty en avait assez de « John Mandrake ceci et John Mandrake cela », Mr Jones passa le reste de la journée à Westminster Abbey dans le silence.

Assise entre une mère blessée et un père grimaçant, Kitty fut contente pour une courte période de temps. Il était possible qu'elle ait cassé un ou deux orteils à son père. Eh bien, ceci lui rappellerai de ne plus jamais glorifier John Mandrake devant elle.

Finalement, Westminster Abbey apparut devant eux et Kitty sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac. Des centaines de personnes en pleine acclamation se tenaient dehors, agitant les mains et prenant des photos.

La limousine s'arrêta devant la cathédrale et Kitty fut, en un rien de temps, entrainée sur un tapis rouge moelleux, jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Des souvenirs lui revinrent d'un seul coup : elle se vit elle-même entrer dans l'abbaye avec ses amis Stanley et Fred, Monsieur Pennyfeather et plusieurs autres, lançant une razzia sur la tombe de Gladstone. Elle avait eu peur alors –peur du sombre bâtiment, des sinistres statues et de ce qu'ils allaient trouver dans la tombe. Dorénavant, l'abbaye n'avait jamais semblée aussi différente : les rayons du soleil, tièdes, filtraient à travers le verre teinté des fenêtres, peignant des motifs tortueux et colorés sur les murs, les piliers et les statues qui n'avaient à ce moment plus rien de sinistre. Non pas qu'elle décrivit le bâtiment comme chaleureux –il en était loin, mais non moins majestueux d'une certaine manière. Peut-être était-ce pourquoi le gouvernement avait-il décidé d'y organiser la cérémonie du mariage plutôt que dans une autre église.

Plusieurs années auparavant, elle avait eu peur, et elle se serait menti à elle-même si elle avait prétendu ne pas l'être encore maintenant. Essayant d'ignorer les murmures des magiciens assis sur les bancs, et les flashs des appareils photo, Kitty avança vers l'autel, agrippant fermement le bras de son père comme si sa vie en dépendait. Si seulement le tapis n'avait pas de fin et qu'elle n'arrivait jamais jusqu'à cet autel…

Mais elle arriva au bout du tapis rouge trop tôt, et se retrouva devant l'air suffisant et souriant de John Mandrake. Oh, si seulement elle avait la possibilité de lui piétiner le pied de même ! Mmh, peut-être pendant la réception, lors d'une danse…

« Mes bien chers frères, mes bien chères sœurs, dit le prêtre dont le visage rappela fortement à Kitty une vieille tortue ratatinée, nous sommes réunis en ce jour sous le regard de Dieu pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage, institué par Dieu, et symbolisant l'union mystique du Christ et de son Eglise un bien sacré que le Christ orna et embellit avec sa présence, et le premier miracle qu'il apporta à Cana de Galilée… »

Kitty bailla. _Aucun problème, je porte un voile, personne n'a rien vu…_

« …comme étant honorable parmi les hommes : et en aucune façon ne sera prise l'initiative, ni à mauvais escient, ni légèrement, ni gratuitement, de satisfaire les appétits et désirs charnels des hommes… »

_Ouais, bien sûr, parce que John Mandrake ne fait rien gratuitement et n'est pas luxurieux_, pensa Kitty en roulant des yeux. Elle avait eu vent de la relation qu'entretenait son fiancé avec une certaine Mademoiselle Farrar et doutait qu'il ne l'abandonne simplement parce qu'il se mariait avec elle…

« …et dans la crainte du Seigneur considérant dûment les causes pour lesquelles la sainte union fut décrétée. Premièrement, elle fut ordonnée pour la procréation… »

_Bien sûr, si ce n'est que les magiciens ne sont pas autorisés à enfanter… je me demande quel est leur moyen de prévention…_ songea Kitty.

« …et à la glorification de son saint Nom. Deuxièmement, elle fut ordonnée comme un remède contre le péché, et pour éviter la fornication, pour que de telles personnes n'ayant pas fait le vœu de chasteté puissent épouser… »

_Mandrake, vœu de chasteté ! _Kitty dut se retenir de grogner.

« …des membres châtiés du corps du Christ. Troisièmement, elle fut décrétée pour l'association mutuelle, l'aide, et le réconfort… »

Imaginer Mandrake réconforter quelqu'un…

« …dans la prospérité et l'adversité. Dans laquelle sainte union ces deux âmes ici présentes s'apprêtent à s'unir. Si, pour une juste raison, une personne dans cette salle souhaite s'opposer à cette union légitime, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais. »

_Quelqu'un, s'il vous plait !_ pensa désespérément Kitty.

Personne ne parla.

_Zut._

Le prêtre poursuivit. « John, souhaitez-vous prendre cette femme pour épouse, de vivre communément selon l'ordination de Dieu par l'union sacrée du mariage ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer, de la chérir et de l'honorer, dans la maladie et la santé, comme dans la richesse et la pauvreté, et de lui rester fidèle, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

Mandrake offrit une grimace à Kitty et dit : « Je le veux. »

_Ouais, bien sûr !_ fulmina la mariée. _Mentir à l'église, tu n'as pas honte ?_

« Et vous, Kathleen Jones, souhaitez-vous prendre cet homme pour époux, de vivre communément selon l'ordination de Dieu par l'union sacrée du mariage ? Promettez-vous de lui obéir, de le servir, de l'aimer, de le chérir et de l'honorer, dans la maladie et la santé, comme dans la richesse et la pauvreté, et de lui rester fidèle, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

_Le dois-je vraiment ? _Elle soupira. _Okay, Kitty, il a menti, tu peux mentir aussi. Allez, tu peux le faire ! _« Je le veux. »

« Qui donne cette femme pour épouser cet homme ?

-C'est moi, » répondit Monsieur Jones.

Mandrake se tourna alors vers Kitty, un sourire tordu accroché au visage, et commença à répéter après le prêtre : « Moi, John Mandrake, accepte de te prendre, Kathleen Jones, pour légitime épouse, par les liens sacrés du mariage, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la maladie et la santé, de t'aimer et de te chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

_De grands mots qui ne veulent rien dire_, pensa Kitty amèrement. _Okay, à mon tour._

« Moi, Kathleen Jones, accepte de te prendre, John Mandrake, pour époux légitime, par les liens sacrés du mariage, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la maladie et la santé, de t'aimer et de te chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

Un petit garçon –vraisemblablement un apprenti magicien, s'avança, transportant un coussin sur lequel étaient posés deux anneaux. Kitty tendit une main réticente pour que John Mandrake puisse lui passer la bague au doigt (elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit sa main toucher la sienne), et elle glissa rapidement son propre anneau à son doigt.

« Par le pouvoir qui m'est conféré, je vous prononce mari et femme, conclut le prêtre. Ceux que Dieu a uni, puisse-t-il faire qu'aucun homme ne puisse briser leur union. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

_Embrasser ?_ Kitty sentit ses entrailles se glacer. Elle avait lu le texte officiel de la cérémonie de mariage Anglicane, et il n'était fait aucune mention d'un baiser…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Mandrake, et s'aperçut qu'il souriait méchamment. _Si c'est __**toi**__ qui as arrangé ça pour m'agacer, je te tuerai, Mandrake_, pensa-t-elle en soulevant son voile.

« Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligés ? souffla-t-elle.

-Oui, souffla-t-il en retour.

-Alors, faites vite. Et juste un petit bisou !

-Très bien. » Il se pencha en avant, et elle serra fermement les lèvres pour lui donner aussi peu d'accès que possible à sa bouche. Fermant les yeux, elle attendit l'expérience la plus désagréable de sa vie. Ce qui l'étonna fut qu'elle n'était pas désagréable du tout. Malgré ses airs froids, ses lèvres étaient douces et tièdes, et elle ne protesta pas lorsque le baiser dura plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû pour un 'petit bisou'.

_Es-tu devenue folle, femme ? _hurla-t-elle contre elle-même une fois que le baiser prit fin. _C'était horrible, méprisant, et dégoûtant ! N'est-ce pas ?_

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, Mandrake avait calmement mais fermement agrippé son bras et la traina sur le tapis rouge, vers la sortie, tandis que l'orgue de l'église se mit à jouer et un chœur que Kitty ne pouvait pas même voir commença à chanter 'Hallelujah'.

Bien que de la lumière avait filtré à l'intérieur du bâtiment à travers les fenêtres teintées, maintenant qu'elle avait quitté l'église, Kitty dut cligner des yeux contre le soleil aveuglant.

L'acclamation de la foule des plébéiens étouffa rapidement le son de l'orgue et du chœur. Kitty se força à essayer de sourire, se rappelant qu'elle était supposée avoir l'air d'une heureuse femme mariée. La tâche fut difficile pourtant, car elle eut plutôt l'impression d'afficher une moue. Finalement, lorsqu'elle parvenu à produire un vrai sourire, elle rencontra le regard d'un garçon dans la foule. C'était un petit garçon d'environ douze ans, prénommé Jeremy. Elle le connaissait grâce à la Résistance.

_Oh non_, gémit-elle intérieurement.

Le visage de Jeremy irradiait de tristesse, de dégoût et son regard enflammé suggéra à Kitty qu'il la blâmait pour avoir accepté de participer à cette folie.

Et en vérité, Kitty s'en voulait aussi. Peut-être aurait-elle dû rester dans la Tour, se laisser dépérir dans une cellule sale, au lieu de prendre part à ce spectacle devant tout l'Empire…

Elle pensa à ce moment qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal. Pas même lorsque Jakob avait souffert de ces terribles blessures causées par le démon de Tallow, pas même lorsqu'elle avait été pourchassée par l'afrit Honorius. Au moins, elle s'était montrée courageuse alors, elle avait eu la tête haute, en s'opposant aux magiciens. Et maintenant ? Elle ne se sentait plus d'estime de soi. Elle avait tout abandonné à John Mandrake.

Avant d'entrer dans la limousine, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'une fille dans la foule –autre membre de la Résistance. Elle aussi, la regardait avec une expression défiante et accusatrice.

_Que quelqu'un me tue, par pitié_, pensa désespérément Kitty alors que John Mandrake la poussait dans la voiture.

Fermant les yeux, elle tenta de se couper du monde extérieur –d'oublier la clameur de la foule, les regards méchants de ceux qui furent autrefois ses compagnons de la Résistance, et surtout : elle tenta d'oublier le fait qu'elle était assise à côté de John Mandrake, _son mari_.

« Vous auriez pu saluer la foule à travers la vitre de la voiture, vous savez, dit-il, la ramenant à la réalité.

-Je ne suis pas une reine ou une princesse qui salue ses sous-fifres, répondit-elle froidement, regardant délibérément par la fenêtre pour ne pas rencontrer son regard.

-Pour la plupart, c'est ce que vous êtes, répondit Mandrake d'un air détaché. Pour la pègre, vous êtes maintenant une noble dame. Vous êtes un modèle que les gens rêvent de devenir à leur tour. Tout le monde vous envie, Kitty. »

Lorsqu'il prononça son prénom, elle se retourna pour le fusiller du regard. « Comme si on pouvait m'envier de passer le reste de ma vie avec _vous_ ! Et je vous interdis de qualifier les miens de 'pègre' ou vous croiserez le chemin de mon poing une fois de plus ! J'espère que vous vous rappelez toujours de votre première rencontre avec ! »

« Comme si je pourrais jamais l'oublier… » répondit-il avec aigreur.

Se sentant un petit peu mieux, Kitty détourna le regard pour observer les arbres défiler sur le bord de la route. Ils avaient quitté le centre ville de Londres et roulaient maintenant à travers le quartier où les plus riches, probablement tous des magiciens, vivaient.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la cour d'une immense maison que Kitty reconnut immédiatement comme n'appartenant à nul autre que Rupert Devereaux.

« Le Premier Ministre s'est montré plus que généreux de nous laisser utiliser sa salle de danse pour la réception du mariage, dit Mandrake alors que la voiture s'arrêtait. Et j'attends de vous que vous vous comportiez comme il se doit pour faire preuve de gratitude à son égard.

-Je serai aussi polie que possible, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je lui lèche les bottes, répondit-elle impassiblement, et elle évita délibérément la main qu'il lui tendit pour l'aider à sortir de la limousine. Au fait, comment se fait-il que la réception n'ait pas lieu dans _votre_ maison ? N'est-elle pas assez spacieuse et pompeuse, pauvre magicien sous-payé que vous êtes ?

-Dans quelques heures, vous pourrez vérifier par vous-même si elle n'est pas assez spacieuse et pompeuse –et pour votre information, je suis très satisfait de mon salaire.

-Ah tiens ? fit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Etrange. Vous m'apparaissez comme le genre d'homme dont la position ne le satisfait pas. J'espère qu'un jour, vous tenterez un coup d'état pour vous appropriez la place de Devereaux et que vous échouerez misérablement. Quelques années dans la Tour ne vous feraient pas de mal. »

Il plissa les yeux et lui agrippa le bras pour la trainer (cette fois-ci sans aucune douceur) vers l'entrée. « Assez de cette folie, Kathleen ! Et ne vous avisez pas de mentionner un quelconque coup devant un seul magicien, ou…

-Ou quoi ? »

Elle lui offrit un regard de défi.

« Ou vous le regretterez pour le restant de vos jours, siffla-t-il. Et maintenant, marchez, et soyez une bonne fille. Vous n'avez besoin de lécher les bottes de personne, contentez-vous de vous montrer assez polie pour ne pas me faire honte.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Mandrake, je serai une parfaite lady, dit Kitty avec mépris, et elle entra dans le bâtiment avec son époux.

o o o O O O o o o

La réception fut si monotone que Kitty avait sommeil et dut fortement réprimer maints bâillements. Premièrement, Devereaux prononça un long et ennuyeux discours à propos de l'importance de construire des liens entre magiciens et plébéiens, puis le père de Kitty porta un toast aux jeunes mariés, mais comme Kitty l'avait prédit, son discours se détourna rapidement des vœux de bonheur adressés au couple pour exprimer son immense gratitude à la société magique pour avoir permis à sa fille d'entrer dans leur cercle.

_Apparemment, je n'ai pas écrasé son pied assez fort_, pensa amèrement Kitty alors qu'une femme d'une vingtaine d'années se levait pour porter le toast suivant.

« John est l'un de mes plus proches amis depuis de nombreuses années, commença-t-elle, et au début, Kitty ne comprit pas pourquoi certains magiciens se mirent à ricaner autour d'elle. Je le connais sur tous les plans, et je peux certifier non seulement que, c'est un brillant magicien, mais aussi un parfait gentleman, ainsi qu'un très bon amant. Vous êtes une femme fortunée Kathleen, d'avoir une personne telle que lui pour réchauffer votre lit tous les soirs. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde à tous les deux ! »

Certains magiciens applaudirent, d'autres rirent, mais la mariée ne pouvait pas les entendre –elle regardait, interloquée, la femme qui lui offrait un sourire froid et condescendant.

_Alors, voila Jane Farrar_, conclut Kitty. _Quelle harpie arrogante et diabolique !_ Elle avait fait cela dans le but d'humilier Kitty, devant une foule de magiciens dont aucun n'ignorait la relation qu'elle entretenait avec le marié.

Kitty lança un coup d'œil à son mari, qui semblait franchement amusé par le dernier toast.

_Efface ce stupide sourire de ton visage !_

En apercevant l'expression sombre du visage de sa femme, le sourire de Mandrake s'agrandit.

_Très bien, tu l'auras cherché…_

Pour la première fois de la journée, Kitty fut reconnaissante pour les talons hauts bien que terriblement inconfortables qu'elle avait été obligée de porter. Leur pointe était tout simplement idéale pour placer un bon coup de pied dans le tibia de quelqu'un sous une table…

« Vous allez bien, John ? demanda un vieux ministre avec inquiétude alors que le marié se pliait en deux, louchant.

-Ou… oui, marmonna Mandrake entre ses dents. Maux d'estomac…j'ai dû manger…un peu trop de gâteau…

-Oui, John a toujours eu un grand appétit, dit Jane Farrar, se léchant sensuellement les lèvres. Dans tous les domaines. »

Apparemment, le coup de pied bien placé de Kitty avait produit l'effet désiré car cette fois-ci, Mandrake n'osa pas sourire vers sa maitresse.

La mariée jeta un regard en coin à son nouveau mari pour s'apercevoir qu'il évitait à la fois son regard et celui de Jane, et ses mâchoires semblaient toujours étroitement serrées. Satisfaite, Kitty se leva et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Mesdames et messieurs. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être à ma place en portant un toast à mon propre mariage, mais je ressens l'obligation de remercier tous les merveilleux magiciens qui ont rendu ce mariage possible. »

Mandrake, à ses côtés, se redressa et la fixait maintenant avec une expression choquée. Encouragée par sa réaction, Kitty poursuivit.

« Je suis très heureuse que vous ayez finalement réalisé que nous autres, plébéiens, sommes vos égaux. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour prouver que je suis une femme digne d'un aussi grand magicien que mon très cher John. » Elle offrit à Jane Farrar un regard méprisant, et se tourna vers son mari. « Pour commencer, je vais vous démontrer mes capacités de danseuse. Mon ange, m'offrirais-tu la première danse ? »

Mandrake cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, encore trop choqué pour répondre. Après quelques secondes, quelques ministres et leurs femmes abondamment parées de bijoux se mirent à l'encourager, et Kitty tendit la main vers lui avec le sourire le plus doux qu'il ait jamais vu sur son visage.

Grimaçant, il se leva et guida sa femme sur la piste de danse. Au plus grand plaisir de Kitty, il semblait que chacun de ses pas lui causait la plus grande douleur.

L'orchestre se mit à jouer une valse de Strauss, et Kitty se rapprocha de son mari, murmurant dans son oreille. « Tu as mal à la jambe, mon lapin ? »

« Tu sais très bien que oui, sorcière, » murmura-t-il en retour.

« Ceci est votre récompense pour avoir tenté de m'humilier devant les vôtres, souffla-t-elle, s'éloignant légèrement pour lui offrir un sourire radieux.

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

« Nous verrons qui gagnera cette guerre, Kitty.

-Vous boitez et vous grimacez… Cela veut dire que j'ai au moins gagné cette bataille.

-La bataille, peut-être. Mais pas la guerre, » répondit-il, et il s'efforça de sourire. Que tout le monde pense qu'il appréciait la danse, bien que chaque pas qu'il faisait n'était que torture.

o o o O O O o o o

Il était plus de minuit lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux. _Chez eux…_ La pensée emplit Kitty à la fois de dégoût et d'excitation. Elle n'avait jamais passé la nuit dans la demeure d'un magicien auparavant. Elle espérait simplement qu'elle pourrait passer la nuit seule dans sa chambre et que Mandrake ne lui ferait aucunes avances. Si jamais, elle lui donnerait un autre coup dans le tibia. Ou, un peu plus haut cette fois-ci…

« Eh bien, cela vous semble-t-il assez spacieux et pompeux ? » demanda Mandrake alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la maison. Kitty fut accueillie par un immense hall d'entrée, sur les côtés duquel s'élevaient deux escaliers de marbre en colimaçon menant à l'étage. Au milieu de la pièce pendait un énorme chandelier de cristal.

« Swarovski, dit l'homme, remarquant son observation.

-Quoi ?

-Chaque morceau de cristal du chandelier provient de Swarovski. Il m'a coûté une petite fortune, mais il en valait la peine. Les escaliers sont en marbre de Carrara, et les tapis sont de vrais tapis perses. J'aimerais autant que vous n'entriez jamais dans la maison avec des bottes pleines de boue, or si tel était le cas, vous devriez les enlever ici, avant de marcher sur le tapis.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je suis du genre à salir les tapis avec des bottes pleines de boue ? » dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Vous me percevez comme le genre de fille qui ne porte aucun intérêt à son apparence ou l'apparence de sa maison. » Les yeux de Kitty se rétrécirent. « Vous n'aimez pas ma façon de m'habiller ? »

« Eh bien, vous devez admettre que les vêtements que vous avez l'habitude de porter sont plutôt pathétiques… Etant mon épouse, vous vous devez de vous habiller comme il convient et de bannir vos paires de jeans bien trop amples et ces t-shirt pendants.

-Je m'habille comme je l'entends ! Il n'était pas écrit dans le contrat du mariage que je doive jeter ma garde-robe ! »

L'homme roula des yeux. « Je suis trop fatigué pour me disputer avec vous maintenant, alors venez. Je vais vous montrer votre chambre. »

Kitty le suivit jusqu'à l'étage.

« J'espère que vous trouverez l'aménagement suffisant, dit Mandrake, la guidant à travers plusieurs couloirs. Ce sera toujours mieux que n'importe quelle pièce dans laquelle vous ayez dormi… »

Kitty décida d'ignorer l'insulte.

La maison était en effet immense, et il leur fallut cinq minutes pour arriver à la porte de la chambre voulue. « Eh bien, c'est ici que vous dormirez. » Il ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer.

« J'espère que _vous_, non, répondit-elle.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre virginité est en sécurité avec moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je…

-Allons, regardez-vous. C'est tout à fait évident, Kitty, dit-il d'un ton condescendant. Mais franchement, ne vous en faites pas. Je ne vous la volerai pas, du moins, pas tant que vous ne me le _demanderez_ pas.

-Vous pouvez attendre ce moment jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ! lança-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

-Ha ! Alors vous _êtes_ bel et bien vierge, gloussa-t-il. Vous vous êtes vendue !

-Allez vous pendre, » murmura-t-elle. Elle entra dans la pièce et claqua la porte derrière elle.


End file.
